Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for free weight exercise shoes. Specifically, embodiments are related to exercise shoes with an attachment member that covers the front of the exercise shoe, wherein a weight coupled to the attachment member has a free range of motion and rotation.
Background
Weight training is a common type of strength training for developing the strength and size of skeletal muscles. Weight training uses the weight force of gravity, in the form of weight bars, dumbbells, etc. to oppose the force generated by muscle through concentric or eccentric contractions.
Conventionally weight training uses a variety of specialized equipment to target specific muscle groups and types of movements. The equipment may include resistance bands, cabled weight machines, and free weights.
However, resistance bands typically restrict the range of motion on the user, while also creating unnecessary stress on the expanded muscle groups. Cabled weight machines typically provide an inadequate range or motion, and also consume large spaces. Free weights have a high cost associated with them, while also consuming large spaces. Furthermore, conventional weight training using free weights are typically used to increase the upper body strength of users. However, there are limited options for users to increase their lower body strength using free weights.
Accordingly, needs exist for a more efficient and effective systems and methods for a shoe cover configured to be positioned on the ends of shoes, wherein a free weight may be coupled to the shoe cover to target lower body muscles.